Trials
by Ariel4891
Summary: Zutara oneshot. Zuko wants to get Katara to like him, but when he is all out of ideas, who does he ask? Iroh. How could things possibly go wrong? I added a new chapter for all you crazy kids!
1. Chapter 1

"Watch where you're going next time!"

"Oh pardon me _Prince _Zuko." Katara said in a mocking tone.

"Whatever…" Zuko said as he walked away mumbling a string of incoherent curses. He sighed as he leaned up against a tree at the opposite side of camp.

Ever since zuko joined the avatar on his quest to defeat the fire lord, he had been getting into a lot of little arguments with Katara. The problem was that Zuko hated yelling at her. It was his temper prevented him from just shutting up and leaving her alone. He always had to get the last word.

Over the few weeks he had spent with the avatar and his friends, he had started developing feelings for the young lady. It all started when he first joined the group. Zuko had been very quiet, he sat around depressed and never talked to anyone. One day Sokka made a mean comment about firebenders right in his face. Zuko tried to ignore him but he persisted till the point where zuko exhaled and Sokka's sleeve caught on fire. It was an accident of course but obviously Sokka didn't believe him, so he attacked zuko. A few punches later and Sokka was on the floor whimpering. Everyone was mad at zuko until Katara stood up for him saying that this was Sokka's fault.

Now, he liked everything about her, the way she walked, how tough she was, and how she never took crap from anyone. She also was very beautiful; she had dark mocha shin, chocolate brown hair, and sapphire blue eyes that bore into your soul. He even like the way she snored lightly in her sleep, he found it incredibly cute.

Zuko looked around at their temporary camp. Toph was leaning against Appa's tail twirling rocks above her head. She seemed to be having an argument with Aang, and although he could only hear parts of their arguments, it seemed only to be trivial. Sokka was sitting on the trunk of a tree glaring at him. Zuko was used to it though, Sokka never approved of him joining the group.

Uncle Iroh walked into camp looking tranquil as always, spotting a pot of tea, he sat down next to the fire. Zuko sighed as he got up and decided to ask the old man for advice.

"Uncle?" zuko asked him tentatively.

"Hmmm?" Iroh said not looking up from his tea.

"Um…what should I do if I like a girl," Zuko stopped, struggling for the right words, "but she doesn't like me back?"

Iroh smiled his all knowing smile and set his cup of tea down. "What have you done so far to win the affections of Katara?"

"Well, I tried to-" zuko cut short and stammered-"how did you know it was her?" how could Iroh have known that it was the watertribe girl that had been on his mind? Had he made it obvious?

"Well I just assumed it was her, considering she was a female around you age…it just seemed the most logical."

"What can I do then? I tried talking to her but she just walked away!"

Iroh looked thoughtful for a minute.

"You could try to help her out around the camp; she does do a lot for us." Iroh said calmly sipping his tea. Zuko couldn't deny that, she cooked, cleaned, mended clothes, and kept peace between everyone. Not to mention she healed everyone injuries if they got hurt.

Zuko eyed his surroundings, looking for Katara. He saw her coming out of a clearing between two trees. She seemed to be carrying a heavy pot full to the top with water. Zuko smirked to himself as he formed a brilliant idea. He would help her carry that to the fire and make dinner.

"Good morning Katara…" Zuko greeted hesitantly, being rather shy approaching Katara.

"Let me help you with that…"

"Its ok Zuko, I can do it myself." Katara replied.

"No really, it's no problem…" Zuko said as he grabbed the jug just below Katara's hands.

"Thanks zuko, but I'm fine." Katara said, pulling the jug toward her.

"Ill get it." Zuko said through clenched teeth, yanking it toward himself.

"No!" Katara said loudly. "I'm not helpless!" the water jug was pulled back to Katara.

"I'm only trying to help!" back to zuko.

"I don't need help!" back to Katara.

"Don't be rude! Accept my help!"

"I don't need you help, you arrogant snob!"

"Hag!"

"Jerk!"

"Idiot!"

Sensing he was getting nowhere with this, he swallowed his pride and let go of the jug of water. The next event seemed to happen in slow motion. Katara jerked the water jug toward herself just as zuko let go, soaking her from head to foot.

The shocked expression on her face made him want to laugh, but he had no time to do that, for there was a water whip coming toward his head. Sensing his life was in danger, he ran out of camp as fast as he could.

Zuko: 0, World: 1


	2. Chapter 2

pairing: Zutara  
Summary: Zuko tried to get Katara's attention.  
A/N: Im supposed to be doing a book report right now...but I would rather do this. I was really distracted while writing this, Robot Chicken was on, sorry if it sucks.

* * *

_How do girls do this?_ Zuko thought as he pulled on Katara's spare parka. Zuko had been thinking of ways to get Katara to notice him when he saw Katara laughing at some crazy thing the avatar did. If Katara wanted crazy, she was going to get it. The most absurd thing he could think to do was put on her clothes. It sounded incredibly stupid to him now. 

Making his way through the forest, he heard Sokka and Katara arguing about food, or the lack thereof. Crap. It was obvious to Zuko; she wasn't in a good mood. Having second thoughts about his timing he started backing up and into his original hiding place. Unfortunately, that was his first mistake. Zuko gracelessly tripped on a root protruding from the base of a nearby tree. Falling hard, Zuko landed with a loud, dull, thud. The camp suddenly went quiet, and he heard a still angry Katara stomp through the forest.

Zuko quickly looked around him for a place to escape, spotting a tree. Zuko hastily climbed up and sat himself on a safe looking branch. That was his second mistake.

If Zuko learned anything from this whole ordeal, it was number one: don't listen to uncle, and number two: find a better branch.

Just as Katara walked under the tree, Zuko heard a huge cracking noise. He quickly scrambled for a better branch, but it was too late.

As he fell down, Katara's parka started snagging on tree branches. Crap. He landed with a large pile of blue right in front of Katara.

Her look of shock was only temporary and was quickly replaced with rage as she saw the state of her parka.

There were rips and tears everywhere, dirt marks, holes where there shouldn't be, and an abundant supply of twigs sticking out of odd places. Katara was angry, so angry, in fact, that words seemed to come out of her mouth in incoherent jumble of syllables.

Her screams could be heard in camp about a half a mile away.

Zuko learned do mend clothes that day.


End file.
